


Can We F***ing Meet Her Yet?

by KookieDoh



Series: Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Like there is a lot of swearing, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Parenthood, Piles and pile of fluff, Pirates, Sequel, Siren Seonghwa, Some angst, Soul Bond, because i can't help myself, like a lot, rated for the language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieDoh/pseuds/KookieDoh
Summary: Wooyoung murmured under his breath the list of symptoms plaguing the siren. “Regular vomiting early in the day, fatigue, excessive sleep, lack of appetite for favourite foods…” he trailed off as his brain came to an impossible conclusion. “It can’t be. You’re a male!”Hongjoong, tired of not knowing what was going on, barked out, “Woo! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with my husband.”The blonde ignored his fuming captain and turned back to the sallow-skinned siren. “Seonghwa, can male sirens bare children?”There was a stunned silence, before the quiet reply of “yes…” sounded out in the room.“Well, congratulations, hyungs. You’re gonna be parents.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916146
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	Can We F***ing Meet Her Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scarlett+Luna).



> Hello hello humans, I have returned. I didn't think I would be revisiting this AU, but what can I say, I love these boys. If you haven't read my other fic, 'Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold, Mate', then this won't make much sense. At the end of my last story, I never explicitly stated if Daeyang was adopted or if it was mpreg. Well, here's your answer. This story has mpreg, so if you don't like, don't read. If you wanna pretend it was adoption, go ahead, but I just had to get this little fic out there.
> 
> This fic is for Scarlett Luna, who has been working with me to draw fanart for the main fic of this series. She has done some amazing work, and more is still to come! I will be posting them as they are completed, so keep an eye out for them.
> 
> Without any further ado, onwards!
> 
> EDIT: Now with fanart by Scarlett Luna because she's a darling.

Fanart by Scarlett Luna

* * *

Hongjoong woke up enveloped in warmth. Blinking hazy eyes open, the pirate squinted and took in his surroundings: he was in his captain’s quarters on the _ATEEZ_ , and there were thin strips of sunlight hesitantly making their way through the slitted windows. It was early then. The shorter man moved to stand up, but a grumpy whine sounded from behind him. “No… don’t go, Joong.”

The man in question smiled fondly down at his husband, who had wrapped himself like an octopus around Hongjoong’s waist, refusing to let go. “I have to, Hwa. I have a responsibility as a leader.”

Seonghwa refused to budge. “The boys will be fine for a couple more hours. Hongjoong…” he said petulantly, pouting up endearingly at the pirate. “Stay in bed with me.”

Hongjoong leaned down to kiss Seonghwa. The siren responded eagerly, humming contentedly. The captain took the opportunity to detach himself from the siren’s clinging arms, and they broke apart with a wet pop.

“No fair, you distracted me. Cheater!” Seonghwa allowed the sheets to drop away from his shoulders, revealing his naked torso. Hongjoong raked roguish eyes over the smooth tantalising skin, before shooting a smirk at the siren, a look that clearly said _‘tempting, but you can’t get me that easy.’_ Seonghwa’s answering scowl only caused Hongjoong’s grin to widen.

“A cheater, good sir? No,” said Hongjoong, sweeping his hat off his head and into a dramatic bow. “A pirate, on the other hand...”

Hongjoong left his quarters jauntily, chuckling as Seonghwa let out a yowl of annoyance as the door closed. He really loved that husband of his.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Hongjoong mumbled, “It’s been a couple of hours. He should be awake by now.”

“I’ll wake him, then.” Before anyone could protest, Mingi was off. Jongho winced, “Are we really letting Mingi of all people go?”

Yunho laughed. “You know Mingi is the best at getting people up. He just annoys you until you can’t take it anymore.”

“That was my point,” mumbled Jongho under his breath.

Hongjoong shook his head, chuckling. “Seonghwa has slept long enough. He deserves whatever he gets.” He turned back to the maps laid out in front of him, pushing down the apprehensive feeling in his gut.

* * *

“He kicked a pillow at me!”

Yeosang and Hongjoong’s discussion came to a halt at the loud interruption. Mingi stalked over, his hair mused and his eyepatch skewed slightly. Yunho pulled him over and rightened his clothing and fixed his hair as the gunner continued to whinge and groan about the unjust treatment he had endured. 

“-he wouldn’t even acknowledge me at all. I had to basically shake him awake. Then he frickin’ kicked a pillow at my face!” he was ranting.

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. “He was that tired?”

Before Mingi could reply, there was a jolt through the bond that Hongjoong shared with Seonghwa. The captain shot to his feet, before sprinting straight to his rooms with a panicked glint in his eye. Something was wrong.

The others exchanged startled looks, but San was already right on his captain’s heels. The rest of the crew followed suit. They burst through the open doorway of Hongjoong’s quarters only to be greeted by Seonghwa doubled over the chamber pot, vomiting violently. Hongjoong was crouched down beside him rubbing his back anxiously and whispering gently in the siren’s ear. Immediately, San barked out an order for a cup of water and Seonghwa’s favourite strawberries, in order to cheer him up. While Jongho and Yeosang rushed off to galley, Wooyoung pushed the other gawkers aside to begin thoroughly inspecting the pale siren. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. The nausea just surprised me, is all. It’s gone now. There’s nothing to worry about,” the siren was saying, reassuring his frantic husband and his determined friend. 

Just then, Jongho and Yeosang returned with a cup of water and a bowl of fresh strawberries, which were extremely difficult to keep fresh on a ship. Seonghwa gratefully downed the water in one gulp, but the second his sensitive nose caught a whiff of the strawberries, the siren turned a sickly shade of green and doubled over the chamber pot once more. 

Hongjoong was worried. It was unlike Seonghwa to sleep in, and he had never seen him ill before. In addition, the siren absolutely loved strawberries, but now even the smell of them were enough to cause him to lose his dinner? These fruits had been bought yesterday, so they definitely hadn’t gone bad yet. Troubled, he turned to Wooyoung. “Do you know what could be causing this?”

The ship’s doctor frowned. “Wasn’t he throwing up yesterday morning? I thought I heard him outside my door.”

The captain shook his head but was interrupted by Seonghwa’s weak voice. “I’ve been sick every morning for the past five days.”

Hongjoong gaped at his husband. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The siren lowered his head shamefully. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Seonghwa, your health is important to us. If something is not right, we need to know,” came San’s no-nonsense command. Seonghwa nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry, it appears I worried you... despite my best efforts.”

Wooyoung murmured under his breath the list of symptoms plaguing the siren. “Regular vomiting early in the day, fatigue, excessive sleep, lack of appetite for favourite foods…” he trailed off as his brain came to an impossible conclusion. “It can’t be. You’re a male!”

Hongjoong, tired of not knowing what was going on, barked out, “Woo! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with my husband.”

The blonde ignored his fuming captain and turned back to the sallow-skinned siren. “Seonghwa, can male sirens bare children?”

There was a stunned silence, before the quiet reply of “yes…” sounded out in the room.

“Well, congratulations, hyungs. You’re gonna be parents.”

* * *

The others trailed out with awkward “congratulations, guys,” taking the bucket of sick out with them and leaving the married couple sitting on the floor of the captain’s quarters in shell-shocked silence.

“Hongjoong?” came Seonghwa’s tentative question. “Are you alright?"

His husband opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it, swallowed, and tried again with the same results. Eventually, he managed to croak out, “How did this happen?”

Seonghwa flinched. “I’m sorry, Hongjoong. I didn’t even know my body could support a child sired by a human. There’s never been a baby born between a siren and a human before.”

“So…” said Hongjoong, dazed, “we’re sailing blind? We have no idea what could happen?” Seonghwa shook his head in the negative.

Slowly, Hongjoong stood up and crossed the distance between them. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a shaking hand on Seonghwa’s still flat stomach. “There’s a baby in there,” he whispered in awe. “Our baby.”

Seonghwa smiled and placed his hands on top of Hongjoong’s own. “Our baby,” he agreed. "Whatever challenges we face, we'll face them together. As a family." 

* * *

In the months that followed, Seonghwa’s toned abdomen began to give way to a small bump, which began to grow ever larger as the child continued to develop. As the pregnancy progressed, each crewmember dealt with the incoming arrival of their newest family member in their own ways. 

Mingi was so excited to meet his little niece or nephew. He would spend hours talking to Seonghwa's round stomach, telling the baby all sorts of outrageous stories, each more fantastical than the next. Hongjoong could tell that Mingi was going to be a wonderful uncle. 

Unlike his boyfriend who showered Seonghwa’s stomach with attention, Yunho, on the other hand, immediately gathered his finest and most reliable tools. He began to make a wide variety of objects, including a magnificent handcrafted crib that looked like a treasure chest because Yunho's sense of humour was very literal like that. He made toys and figurines for the baby to play with and he carved out a tiny like necklace for them: a sea serpent looping around itself. Hongjoong thought that Ryujin would have liked it.

Jongho spent almost every coin he had saved up on the finest of fabrics. He sewed them together by himself and made several adorable outfits for the baby, including one in _ATEEZ_ red and black, predictably Hongjoong’s favourite. Jongho was so excited to finally not be the maknae. He couldn't wait to dote on his future family member. Hongjoong was so proud of how he was stepping up to be the protector of his child, as well as the caretaker. Hongjoong knew that Jongho would protect the child with everything he had. 

Not many knew, but Yeosang was a talented sketcher. It was a skill he had picked up as a navigator. Most of the time, he had to work with visual drawings and charts, and that helped him to discover this hidden talent. Yeosang now openly displayed this talent by constantly sketching Seonghwa. He drew him with Hongjoong. He drew him surrounded by friends. He drew him gazing tenderly at his stomach, a gentle hand on the swell of his abdomen. Yeosang documented the progression of the pregnancy through his drawings, sketching the siren at any opportunity. Hongjoong kept his favourite drawing tucked inside his coat pocket: it was of Seonghwa laughing at a joke Yunho had told, tears of joy in his beautiful eyes and hands cradling his baby bump. Hongjoong would treasure that memory forever. 

While the others enjoyed getting close to Seonghwa and didn't hesitate at all to touch the siren's bump once permission had been given, San hung back. The quartermaster stayed near the perimeter of the cluster, content to watch from afar. But Hongjoong caught him edging towards the siren when everyone else had gone. The first time San had felt the baby move, he placed his forehead against the same spot and cried. Hongjoong had left them alone, wiping his own tears away as he heard San fervently swearing to protect them with his life. From then on, Seonghwa had a shadow. The quartermaster was never far from the siren, always within view, keeping a watchful eye on his family.

Wooyoung kept a close eye on Seonghwa and gave the siren weekly checkups. Hongjoong would be kicked out of his own room each time, much to his annoyance. However, he had full confidence in Wooyoung‘s skills as a doctor and despite being banned from the room, Hongjoong knew nothing was wrong from the bond, which hummed with contentment and excitement constantly. The second a flair of pain or discomfort flashed through the bond, Hongjoong would call for Wooyoung, who would appear at his side as if he had teleported there. The two of them would fuss over Seonghwa until the siren had San hold them off while he escaped. This led to many hilarious shenanigans where Seonghwa would try to waddle away, dodging crewmembers left and right as he made a break for it. 

Remarkably, the person who was the least worried about the impending birth was Seonghwa himself. The siren explained that his kind were all capable of carrying a baby to term, whether they be male or female. When Seonghwa discovered that his One was human, he had resigned himself to a life without children, but now, his wildest dreams were coming true. Apart from the morning sickness and fatigue, Seonghwa had never felt healthier. He would take a dip in the ocean daily, with Hongjoong watching closely from nearby. Once or twice, the pirate captain would join his husband in the salty waters and the two of them would spend a wonderful few hours in a blissful bubble, just the two of them and their unborn baby basking in the peaceful waves of the ocean.

And as for Hongjoong himself…

* * *

Seonghwa was due any day now, and Hongjoong felt like he was buzzing with nerves at all hours of the day. His nights were filled with dreams, both positive and negative - he dreamt of he and his husband, watching fondly as their child ran about the deck, or of Seonghwa staring down with soft eyes as they babbled at him - he dreamt of Seonghwa, screaming in pain as he struggled to give birth, dying as his body gave up from the strain, their baby born still and silent. As the due date approached, the latter appeared more and more frequently in his dreams. Dark bags began to form under his eyes, raising concern from his crewmates and husband. Hongjoong brushed them off each time until San physically forced him to sit down and spill all his feelings out into the open.

“What if something happens to Seonghwa? To the baby?”

“I’m not fit to be a father. I’m a bloodthirsty pirate for fucks sake!”

“What if my kid hates me?”

“There’s never been a child born from a siren and a human before… what if there are side-effects?”

“A pirate ship is nowhere to raise a child.”

“I never thought I would be a parent. San, what am I supposed to do? I don’t have any idea how to raise a kid!”

The quartermaster patiently assuaged all his fears, dragging the others into the discussion as well. Hongjoong sat there as his family took the time to address each one of his concerns until the pirate captain felt like he could breathe again. With each negative thought dispelled, he felt a weight dropping from his shoulders. That night he had his first dreamless sleep in months.

The very next day, Seonghwa gathered the crew in Hongjoong’s captain’s quarters with a sheepish look on his face. “We have to talk.”

Hongjoong swallowed nervously. “About what?”

The siren wouldn’t meet his eyes. “It’s about the birth.”

“Seonghwa, what’s wrong?” asked Wooyoung, already standing. “Is it the baby? Is it time?”

“No! No, it’s not that,” said Seonghwa, waving his arms frantically at him. Wooyoung sat bemusedly. “Then what is it?”

Sighing, the siren wrapped his arms protectively around his rounded belly. “Don’t ask me how I know, but I do. It’s like a gut instinct in me, telling me that it has to be this way.”

“For God’s sake, Seonghwa! Spit it out already!” burst out Hongjoong, San nodding emphatically beside him. The others looked just as worried.

“I have to do it on my own, Hongjoong. Without you there.”

Hongjoong blinked. “What do you mean?”

Seonghwa took his husband’s hand in his own. “The ocean calls to me. It has to be out there, my love. I have to be alone.”

There was a beat of silence as the crew digested the information. Seonghwa winced, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

“WHAT?” screamed Wooyoung. 

“On your own?” asked Yunho.

“Are you insane? That’s so dangerous!” Jongho chimed in.

“Why not on the _ATEEZ_? Where it’s safe? Where we can look after you?” exclaimed San, pushing the others aside to grab Seonghwa’s shoulders.

Seonghwa sat still, waiting for their shouts to quiet. Eventually, they did and the siren turned nervously towards Hongjoong, who still hasn’t said a word. “Joong? Talk to me. Please.”

The pirate captain had his eyes shut tightly. His thoughts whizzed about his brain, the bond flaring with panic, anger, desperation. Finally, the whirlwind of mental activity calmed, and reluctant acceptance and fear shone through the bond. Seonghwa felt tears welling up in his eyes as his husband’s quiet terror. 

_‘Fine. If this is what you want, my love,’_ transmitted Hongjoong telepathically, _‘your safety is paramount. Please be careful.’_

Seonghwa kissed him softly, _‘I will, darling. For you, for me, for all of us.’_

And so the matter was put to rest.

* * *

Hongjoong paced anxiously, his frantic movements kicking up sand. The sun had already set, leaving the Sunmi’s Cove in darkness. Behind him, the rest of the crew was clustered around the campfire, shifting nervously.

The tension was so thick that Yeosang could imbed knives in it. Hongjoong had spent ages walking back and forth, watching in fear as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. It had been hours. Seonghwa should have been back by now.

“What if something had gone wrong?” he asked out of the blue.

He felt San’s warm hand rest on his shoulder, stilling him. The quartermaster looked just as anxious as his captain did, but he hid it better. “Have faith in him, hyung. Seonghwa will be fine.”

It felt like an age had passed since the siren had groaned abruptly and clutched at his belly, legs shaking as he said the dreaded words. “Hongjoong? I think I’m in labour.” Seonghwa looked up at his husband with shining eyes. Pain and excitement flashed across the bond. 

“It’s time.”

In reality, it had only been around twelve hours. Hongjoong had immediately shouted orders to find the closest island and to prepare a longboat. It was only fate that had Yeosang replying, “the closest island is Sunmi’s Cove, hyung.” It seemed everything had come full circle. Hongjoong could only laugh. “Of course it is. Hurry, we must make haste.”

The short trip to Sunmi’s Cove was the longest of Hongjoong’s life. Seonghwa lay in their bed, moaning and whimpering as the contractions wracked through his body. He gripped his husband’s hand in a tight grip, breathing heavily as he tried to wade through the pain. He locked down tight on the bond, shutting Hongjoong out.

The pirate captain had grunted when he felt his husband’s presence in his soul clamped shut as if a wall had sprung up between the two. “Hwa,” he gasped, desperately, “let me back in. Please!”

Seonghwa had just shaken his head, crying helplessly. “No. I-I can’t. I don’t - I don’t want to you suffer.”

“God damn it, Seonghwa! You don’t get to decide that for me!” barked Hongjoong angrily. He grasped the siren’s white-knuckled hand in both of his own. “I love you! I want to help you! So please, let me in. Let me share your pain.”

The siren had gazed at him, looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly, he let out a whine, clenching his teeth. “Hongjoong!” he cried. The man in question sprang up, fluttering his hands over his husband’s pained body, unsure of how to help. Seonghwa’s grasp on the bond slipped, and his pain flooded through their connection, stunning Hongjoong with its intensity. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

Wooyoung and San, who had been lurking around the edges of the room, trying to give them space, rushed forward: Wooyoung to Seonghwa, and San to his captain. “I’m alright, I’m alright,” panted Hongjoong, standing once more. “It just surprised me.” San gave him a sharp look before nodding. Seonghwa moaned, the tendons in his neck straining.

“Hyung!” Jongho burst through the door, coming to a halt as he saw Seonghwa’s crumpled form. He stared at him, eyes wide. Snapping out of it, Jongho focused his attention on his captain. “We’re here. Sunmi’s cove is just a little ways away. We’ve steered her as close as we can get.”

Hongjoong nodded and steeled himself. “Right. Let’s get moving.”

* * *

That had been four hours ago. Now, Hongjoong was left waiting on the beach as his husband laboured to give birth to their baby. Seonghwa had slipped into the waves, tail flashing in the setting sun. Leaving Hongjoong behind. The pirate was forced to rely solely on their bond, but Seonghwa had started to block him out again, stubbornly. Not wanting to cause his lover any more pain by fighting back, Hongjoong had let him do it.

The waves crashed rhythmically against the beach, soaking Hongjoong’s boots. He couldn’t care less. He kept his eyes trained on the little rock where Seonghwa had been chained up, two years ago.

There was no sign of the siren.

“What’s taking so long?” asked Mingi, tossing a stick into the fire. Hongjoong didn’t reply. He had no answers for him.

Just then, Hongjoong felt his world shatter. He felt Seonghwa give one last desperate push and then suddenly Hongjoong was gasping, dropping to his knees. He clenched his fingers in the loose sand, panting for air as he felt Seonghwa’s joy, his pain, his exhaustion. But that wasn’t what rocked his world.

It was the tiny, pulsing soul he felt alongside his and Seonghwa’s in the bond.

_His baby’s soul._

He barely registered the shouting from the other crewmembers as they demanded to know what had happened. He couldn’t hear their concerned words, for both him and their siren. Hongjoong could only look out at the sky and the ocean, the pin-pricks of stars and the roiling carpet of water. He felt the tears stream down his face but paid no mind to them. There were shouts of fear when they saw he was crying. Something must have gone wrong.

But then Hongjoong started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed because he could feel them, feel _her_. His baby girl. “I have a daughter,” he whispered, fervently. Louder, he started to shout. “I have a daughter!”

There was a pause as the rest of the crew digested this information. Yunho let out a shrill cry of joy. “A niece! We have a niece!” They exploded in a chatter of excitement and happiness. Congratulations and laughter and tears were passed all around. Hongjoong kept his eyes fixed on the sea through it all.

Finally, he saw the dark bob of hair. The following splash of red. Seonghwa.

The siren swam forward, slower than usual. His arms were wrapped around something tiny and delicate. Hongjoong raced forward, splashing his way through the waves to get to his beautiful, miraculous family.

He was about waist deep when he finally came face to face with his husband. Seonghwa looked exhausted but happy. He raised his arms slightly. And Hongjoong got the first look at his baby.

She was tiny. Her head was a mess of dark hair, just like her father’s. She had a tiny button nose and pouty lips just like her other father’s. But those weren’t what drew Hongjoong’s eye. No, it was the miniature sapphire tail that she had in place of human legs. The fins were sleeker than Seonghwa’s. They were straighter and shorter, but she had two tiny separate fins on either side of her tail. Where Seonghwa’s tail was built for power, hers was built for speed and agility. The little blue scales sparkled in the moonlight. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong’s besotted expression. “Come, my love. Hold your daughter.” He reached out, and Hongjoong was suddenly holding her in his soaked arms. The transfer woke her up, and she blinked her little blue-brown eyes open. They looked just like Seonghwa’s. 

The second she settled in his arms, she started to change. Her tail shivered and split, becoming two pudgy legs. Hongjoong shed his coat and wrapped her up in it. He smiled down at his little girl, his whole world condensed down to this one being. He knew then that he would do anything for her. He would burn the universe if she asked.

“What should we call her?” he asked, choked by emotion.

Seonghwa tilted his head, the red scales on his face flashing. Hongjoong noticed that she didn’t have those. In fact, in her human form, she had no scales at all.

“How about Daeyang?”

Hongjoong snapped his head up at that. “Daeyang? It’s perfect.” She wriggled in his arms, cooing. “Daeyang,” he said again, testing the word in his mouth. “Daeyang.”

“Hyung! Get the fuck out of the water so we can meet her already!”

“Choi San! Don’t fucking swear around a baby!”

“Fuck off, Yunho! She can’t understand us!”

“Yah! Stop fucking swearing!”

“Fucking hypocrite! You’re the one who is swearing!”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged looks. “Well, I don’t know what we expected,” sighed Hongjoong.

Seonghwa laughed, like a bell, tinkering over the waves. Daeyang babbled, seeing her father so happy. Hoongjoong cooed and tickled her belly, grinning as she reached up a chubby hand to grip his fingers. She immediately jammed them in her mouth, but Hongjoong made no move to dislodge her.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered. He turned to his husband. “You’re perfect.” He looked back down at his daughter, his precious treasure. “We’re perfect.” He felt Seonghwa drape himself over his back, wrapping them up in his embrace. The three of them basked in the peaceful moment, only to have their bubble popped.

“Can we fucking meet her yet?”

“Choi San!”

* * *

Fanart by Scarlett Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's it for now!
> 
> I might be interested in writing a full-length sequel, but we'll have to see...
> 
> EDIT: as of October 2020, a full length sequel is in the works! I don't know when it's gonna come out, but hopefully soon! Stay safe and stay healthy y'all 💙


End file.
